minecraft_news_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
'Minecraft Updates' Minecraft 1.8 - The Bountiful Update + Added Granite, Andesite, and Diorite stone blocks, with smooth versions + Added Slime Block + Added Iron Trapdoor + Added Prismarine and Sea Lantern blocks + Added the Ocean Monument + Added Red Sandstone + Added Banners + Added Armor Stands + Added Coarse Dirt (dirt where grass won’t grow) + Added Guardian mobs, with item drops + Added Endermite mob + Added Rabbits, with item drops + Added Mutton and Cooked Mutton + Villagers will harvest crops and plant new ones + Mossy Cobblestone and Mossy Stone Bricks are now craftable + Chiseled Stone Bricks are now craftable + Doors and fences now come in all wood type variants + Sponge block has regained its water-absorbing ability and becomes wet + Added a spectator game mode (game mode 3) + Added one new achievement + Added “Customized” world type + Added hidden “Debug Mode” world type + Worlds can now have a world barrier + Added @e target selector for Command Blocks + Added /blockdata command + Added /clone command + Added /execute command + Added /fill command + Added /particle command + Added /testforblocks command + Added /title command + Added /trigger command + Added /worldborder command + Added /stats command + Containers can be locked in custom maps by using the “Lock” data tag + Added logAdminCommands, showDeathMessages, reducedDebugInfo, sendCommandFeedback, and randomTickSpeed game rules + Added three new statistics + Player skins can now have double layers across the whole model, and left/right arms/legs can be edited independently + Added a new player model with smaller arms, and a new player skin called Alex? + Added options for configuring what pieces of the skin that are visible + Blocks can now have custom visual variations in the resource packs + Minecraft Realms now has an activity chart, so you can see who has been online + Minecraft Realms now lets you upload your maps * Difficulty setting is saved per world, and can be locked if wanted * Enchanting has been redone, now costs lapis lazuli in addition to enchantment levels * Villager trading has been rebalanced * Anvil repairing has been rebalanced * Considerable faster client-side performance * Max render distance has been increased to 32 chunks (512 blocks) * Adventure mode now prevents you from destroying blocks, unless your items have the CanDestroy data tag * Resource packs can now also define the shape of blocks and items, and not just their textures * Scoreboards have been given a lot of new features * Tweaked the F3 debug screen * Block ID numbers (such as 1 for stone), are being replaced by ID names (such as minecraft:stone) * Server list has been improved * A few minor changes to village and temple generation * Mob heads for players now show both skin layers * Buttons can now be placed on the ceiling * Lots and lots of other changes * LOTS AND LOTS of other changes - Removed Herobrine Minecraft 1.7.9 We have pushed out an update that supports name changes, however we will not allow name changes until a future date. For information on how name changes will work, please please see frequently asked questions by clicking the one >>>>> https://mojang.com/2014/04/minecraft-1-7-6-pre-release/ Recent Security Issues There has recently been a security incident that affected Minecraft (and two thirds of the internet). It is strongly advised that you change your Minecraft/Mojang password. Please see here for more information. Minecraft is Experiencing Some Problems The long-nosed villagers introduced in Minecraft beta 1.9 have become sentient. They have taken over our skin servers and content delivery networks (CDN), so unfortunately you will not be able to change your skins until we fix the problem. We are desperately trying our best to pull the plugs, but we should prepare ourselves to serve under our new villager overlords. Singularity may be upon us. Minecraft Realms Now Available in the UK … and Ireland and The Netherlands! This means Minecraft Realms is available in the following countries: * Denmark * Finland * Faroe Islands * Greenland * Iceland * Ireland * Netherlands * Norway * Sweden * United Kingdom * Åland The list will be expanded in the coming weeks. Keep an eye on the Realms team’s twitter accounts for updates: @danfrisk @mamirm @xlson and @jeb_ Not sure what Minecraft Realms is? Read more about it here: https://minecraft.net/realms 1.7.5 * Minecraft Realms adds mini game support * Several server-side performance improvements and bug fixes * Preparations to bring Minecraft Realms to more countries! 1.7.3 or 1.7.4 -Added Twitch.tv Broadcasting intergration *Improved Realms Menus *Fixed Render Distance Past 8 *Various Bugs have Been taken Care of Twitch info-To use Twitch Broadcasting you need to link your Mojang account with your twitch